The present invention disclosed herein relates to a substrate processing apparatus and method for processing a large number of substrates such as solar cell substrates, and more particularly, to a substrate processing apparatus and method for loading substrates on a tray.
Concern on environment and energy depletion has made people interested in inexhaustible, clean, and efficient solar energy.
Applications of solar energy can be classified into solar thermal systems that generate steam using solar energy to rotate turbines; and solar cells that convert sunlight (photons) into electric energy by using semiconductors. Particularly, much research is being conducted on solar cells that convert solar energy into electric energy by absorbing light and producing electrons and holes using the absorbed light.
In a manufacturing process of solar cells, thin films such as p-type or n-type semiconductor layers, anti-reflection layers, and electrodes are deposited on substrates such as silicon wafers. In a thin film deposition apparatus for performing such a manufacturing process of solar cells, trays are used to process many solar cells at a time.
However, in a substrate processing apparatus for manufacturing solar cells, it takes much time to load and unload many solar cells on a tray. Therefore, due to low work efficiency, tact time is increased, and thus productivity is lowered.